This invention relates to a fluid flow transducer of the bi-directional type.
It is becoming a more common practice to electronically control the operation of hydraulic circuits, and in the control of hydraulic circuits, it is often desirable to sense the rate of flow of hydraulic fluid through some portion of the circuit. Thus, it is desirable to have a fluid flow sensor which generates an electrical signal which represents the fluid flow and which has a linear relationship with respect to the rate of fluid flow. Finally, it is desirable to have an inexpensive electro-hydraulic fluid flow sensor which senses fluid flow in both forward and reverse directions.